dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 15
The No-Fun Shogun is the 64th episode of Dinosaur King, the 15th of Mesozoic Meltdown. Summary The snake the D-Team had thought had bitten Shogun Tokugawa during the last episode turned out only to be a harmless lizard. Meanwhile, Dr. Drake is being led by Hanzo towards the Shogun's palace, reminding him not to break cover or the angry villagers might tear his limbs off. At the same time, tempers between the D-Team and Shogun flare, and the Alpha Gang runs back into the bear that had been chasing them earlier. Tokugawa tells the D-Team the origin of the Half-Moon Stone (popular name of this period's Cosmos Stone) in the story of Yamatano Orochi, and that it can be found behind something that shines with 7 colors. In the Shogun's palace, Dr. Drake tries to fit in as the Shogun (against his overly-enthusiastic attitude). Using his knowledge of this time in history, he helps decide not to send reinforcements to a castle under seige. At the camp of the kunoichi (Takeda's band of female ninjas), Sheer comes to, and (with amneisia) joins them. Spectre also dispatches Foolscap to search for Sheer and the Cosmos Stone. In the middle of their journey, the D-Team realizes that Tokugawa has no sense of direction, and figure out they're looking for a waterfall from his lack of a poker face. Suddenly, Foolscap swoops down and grabs Tokugawa, before running into Takeda's ninjas. He summons Megalosaurus, but Sheer arrives and (thinking she's on the ninjas' side) attacks and defeats it with her Deinonychus trio. Then the D-Team shows up, defeats the Deinonychus, and rescues the Shogun. Arriving at the waterfall, Rex hears that the rock cliff is hollow inside, and they start climbing it looking for a way in, but a centipede climbs on Max's face, and he falls! Battles Foolscap/Megalosaurus vs. Sheer/Deinonychus Foolscap is surrounded by Takeda's female ninjas, one of them attacking in a manner similar to Ninja Attack. To scare them off, he summons Megalosaurus, but Sheer appears and summons a trio of Deinonychus. They attack, but Megalosaurus uses Gigantic Fall to send medium-sized boulders flying at them, though they easily dodge them. Then Sheer attacks Foolscap. Then, the Deinonychus attack with their "Whip Attack", but Megalosaurus dodges. They use Spinning Attack, and Megalosaurus side-steps two of them, only taking a glancing blow from the third. Finally, they regroup and use Crossing Attack from behind, defeating Megalosaurus, causing Foolscap to retreat. Sheer/Deinonychus win D-Team vs. Sheer/Deinonychus Max and Rex summon Chomp and Ace to protect the Shogun and fight the Deinonychus, respectively. Ace starts a skirmish with the trio, but Sheer has them use Dynamic Galaxy. Though shaken by the attack, Rex applies Ace's Element Booster. While Chomp is defending Tokugawa from the ninjas, Ace uses Sonic Blast and defeats the Deinonychus, though Sheer retrieves their card. D-Team wins Quotes (Foolscap is surrounded by Takeda's ninjas) -Foolscap: "You wanna see a magic trick? I can clear this area with one word! Megalosaurus!" (summons Megalosaurus, causing the ninjas to retreat a distance) New Cards *Gigantic Fall move card *Dynamic Galaxy move card *Sonic Blast move card Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime